Min Do Hee
Perfil thumb|250px|Min Do Hee *'Nombre: '민도희 / Min Do Hee *'Profesión:' Cantante y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Yeosu, Jeollanam-do, Corea del Sur *'Altura: 152cm *'Peso: '''43kg * '''Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'Agencia: '''Management Koo Dramas *Understanding Dance (KBS2, 2019) *Seasoning (FTV, 2019) *In Seoul (Naver TV, 2019) *Clean with Passion for Now (jTBC, 2018-2019) *My ID is Gangnam Beauty (jTBC, 2018) *Longing Heart (OCN, 2018) *Girls' Generation 1979 (KBS2, 2017) *Mirror of the Witch (jTBC, 2016) *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) ''cameo *Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi (jTBC, 2016) cameo *Mom (MBC, 2015-2016) *Wings of an Angel (KBS, 2015) *Ho Goo's Love (tvN, 2015) cameo *Seonam Girls' High School Investigators (JTBC, 2014) cameo *Tomorrow Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Boarding House No. 24 (MBCEvery1, 2014) *Mother’s Garden (MBC, 2014) cameo *Pluto Squad (EBS, 2014) cameo *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Temas para Dramas *''Mirror Mirror (junto a J.Min)'' tema para Cunning Single Lady (2014) *''Destiny (junto a Kim Sung Kyun)'' tema para Respond 1994 (2013) Películas *Dad is Daughter (2016) *Tunnel 3D (2014) *Secret Temptation (2014) Programas TV *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 6/09/14) *Mnet's 'Wide Entertainment News' (18.08.14, como MC especial) junto con U kwon de Block B *Mnet's 'Wide Entertainment News' (11.08.14, como MC especial) *KBS Kwave (11.05.14) *MBC Quiz to Change the World (03.05.14) *MBC Three Wheels (05.04.14) *MBC World Changing Quiz Show (28.03.14) *Uncle Romance (22.03.14, narración) *Star King (22.03.14) *Three Wheels (22/03/14) *Uncle Romance (15/03/14, narración) *Star King (15.03.14) *Three Wheels (15.03.14, junto a J.Min) * Saturday Night Live Korea *1 vs 100 (04.03.14) *Gaon Chart K-pop Awards (12.02.14, como MC) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News Moon Hee Jun Chart15 (06.02.14) *Star Faceoff (SBS, 31.01.14) *Reply Through Song 1994 (27.01.14) *Taxi (TvN, 23.01-14) *Beatles Code 3D (Mnet, 21.01.14) *YTN Issuepeople (09.01.14) *SBS funE (2014) *Running Man Cap. 182 (SBS, 2014) *Idol Star Athletics Championship (2014) *Happy Together 3 (2014) *Gag Concert New Year special (2014) *Mnet WIDE (6.12.13) *World Changing Quiz Show (21.05.13, junto a Myeobg Ji) Reality Show *OnStyle's 'Fashion Killa' (2014) Programas de Radio *SBS Cultwo Show (6/02/15) * MBCFM4U's 'Shindong's Shimshimtapa' (9/01/14) Anuncios *Samsung Display (2014) *Ministry of Security and Public Administration (MOSPA) (2014, Embajadora) *We Make Price (2014) *Cyphers (2014) *Hamoni (2014) *Smart Bella (2014) *Steak House (2014) *Tassel Boots (2014) *Inus (2014) *AKMA CREAM (2014) *Esquire Magazine (Enero, 2014) *Ceci Magazine (Enero, 2014) *Elle korea (Enero, 2014) *High Cut (Diciembre, 2013) *Maxim Korea (Diciembre, 2013) *Max movie Magazine (Diciembre, 2013) *Vogue (2013) Videos Musicales *"Break Away"- Tae (2014) Premios *'2014 Korean Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Kim Sung Kyun “Respond 1994” Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo de Kpop: 'Tiny-G * Posición: 'Vocalista y bailarina. *'Educación: 'Sillim High School. *'Hobbies: Andar en bicicleta, El baloncesto, El skateboarding y pintar. *Sus especialidades son el skate y la pintura coreana. *Fue confirmada para "Reply 1994". *El 31 de enero Do Hee apareció en el especial por el Año Nuevo Lunar de Reply Through Song 1994, donde hablaron de la escena del beso en "Replay 1994". Ella admitió que fué su primer beso. A lo que Kim Sung Kyun respondió: Cuando mi esposa descubrió que fue el primer beso de Dohee, mi esposa sintió pena por ella”. *Se unirá al programa de variedades de MBC titulado “Quiz to Change the World” como una integrante regular. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Min_Do_Hee.jpg {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table" style="width: 660px;" {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;"| |- ! style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;"| Tiny-G Dohee1.jpg Dohee2.jpg Dohee3.jpg Dohee4.jpg Do Hee05.jpg Do Hee06.jpg Categoría:Management Koo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz